1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board. The present invention, in more detail, relates to a board having outstanding strength and durability, the board allowing improvement in mounting workability of electronic parts to a lower part of a seat, and simultaneously enabling reduction in weight of attaching structures of the electronic parts in the lower part of a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a plurality of metal brackets are generally attached to a seat rail that constitutes the lower part of the seat, and then wire harnesses and control units as electronic parts are attached to each of these metal brackets in a predetermined order in vehicle seats for automobiles etc. (e.g., Related Art 1).
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-203215
However, the above-described conventional attaching structure of electronic parts provides excessive weight caused by direct attachment of electronic parts to a plurality of metal brackets. Especially, in order to secure electromagnetic shielding property, systems including the control boards in housings made of metals such as aluminum in place of housings made of resins are often used for control units as electronic parts. Such a system provides increased weight of the control unit itself and furthermore of the overall attaching structure of the electronic parts to the lower part of the seat.
In addition, it is necessary to attach the electronic parts to the lower part of the seat through an extremely limited space enclosed by seat rails, flames, metal brackets, various mechanism components, and already attached electronic parts. Therefore, longer working periods for the attachment and many numbers of parts are needed. Especially, in attachment of wire harnesses as electronic parts to the lower part of the seat, this harness has many penetrated arranging spots, and furthermore needs arranging within an extremely limited space, as described above. For this reason, extremely poor arranging workability will be presented, causing possible damage by involvement of wire harnesses, etc.